


Welcome To The Club

by oper_1895



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM Scene, Community: seasonofkink, Indirect breath play, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, Suspension Transitions, Thrill/danger, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Sam used to be the reckless one, and sometimes he misses it. Jim let's him indulge that desire for risk with some experimental flying.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Season of Kink





	Welcome To The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ABrighterDarkness for the beta!

“Welcome to the club.”

It began as a joke. When Sam first met James Rhodes, he was intimidated to say the least. The man was War Machine and that was the least of his titles. But then Tony decided to solve a problem with his typical delicacy and Steve promptly flung himself into the ensuing chaos. Sam sighed. The sound must have caught Rhodes’ attention because he looked over to catch Sam’s eye, grinning wearily, “Welcome to the Club.”

They had plenty of opportunities to pass that line back and forth at each other. Then the joke became “No really, we need a club. We need a support group to survive _these two assholes_ ”. Which became “Let me tell you what he did now” drink and bitch nights. Eventually, ‘Rhodes’ became ‘Jim’ and familiarity grew. This led to the drunken evening where Jim admitted that he really just wanted someone to do what he told them to do, and Sam offered that he often wanted to not have to think about what anyone else might be doing. 

So while they still occasionally had their drunk nights, the activities of most of the meetings had...shifted.

Besides, they were too busy to deal with the inevitable hangovers. 

Sam stripped off his jacket, tossing it in the general direction of an unoccupied chair as he slumped into the couch. He looked up as the door opened and Jim entered. Sam was pretty sure he was going to win the ‘who did the latest stupidest thing’ so he flailed a lazy greeting in Jim’s direction and started in immediately.

"Steve did that thing again where he jumped first and asked for pickup second. This time I asked him what his plan was if I couldn't get to him. He said he'd figure it out when he got there. When he got there!" 

“So you had a good day.” Jim looked amused. He was carrying a backpack that clanked promisingly. 

“I had a fucking excellent day.” Sam griped. “You know, I used to be the reckless one? I was pararescue! I was the subset of pararescue that didn’t think pararescue was reckless enough so I went with the experimental wings.”

“There, there,” Jim’s shoulder pat as he rounded the couch was only 40% sarcastic, and that was really what Sam deserved. 

Then Jim was standing in front of Sam, looking down at where Sam was sitting with a considering tilt to his head. “If you want to be reckless, I’ve got some ideas.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam felt the grin spread across his face. 

“Yeah.” Jim dug into his bag and tossed a hank of jute rope at Sam’s face. “Wanna do some experimental flying?”

Sam snagged the rope and grinned. “Hell yeah”

“Do you want to know what I’ve got planned?”

Sam pressed the rope into his face, inhaling deeply and considered. Usually they talked about things in advance so Sam knew, at least roughly, what they were going to be doing. But they weren’t new to each other anymore. Sam _wanted_ risk. “You know what? I trust you. Surprise me.” 

Jim’s answering grin was almost enough to make Sam reconsider. “I was hoping you’d say that. Last question.”

“Shoot”

“Anywhere you can’t have marks?”

“No face. We have a press conference tomorrow. Other than that, we’re good.”

“Alright,” Jim grinned, attaching a chain of carabiners to the discrete ring in the ceiling, “take off your clothes.”

\-----  
Sam felt himself relax the moment Jim guided his arms behind his back. This, this was what he needed. He let himself drift as they went through the familiar patterns of a box tie. Wraps around the upper chest, wraps around the lower chest, cinches between his arms and ribs to keep the tension in the lower wraps. Hitches and locks in the back to keep it all together. Their breathing synced up as they moved together, apart, the hiss and thump of the rope the only sounds in the room. Sam felt a frisson of anticipation when he realized that Jim was only doing the simplified version of the chest harness, less rope, less support. 

More fun. 

Jim paused, pressing his hands into the wraps on Sam’s deltoids and biceps. “This good?”

Sam flexed, pressing out against the rope, pressing into Jim’s hands, feeling for any hot spots of pain that would indicate bad placements. Nothing. Perfect. 

“Good.” 

“Alright.” Jim’s hands were quick and competent as he quickly attached a rope to the back of the chest harness, running it up and back to the carabiner before locking it off.

“That’s just for balance. Doing a hip harness next. Feet together.”

“Yes sir,” Sam murmured as he obeyed and Jim looked up from where he was kneeling, pleased. Jim tied the loop around his waist, jerking downwards to settle it into his hip bones and Sam was relaxed enough to let out a punched out little groan at the sudden tension. 

Jim grinned at that, “Don’t get too relaxed,” and let Sam have a taste of what was to come. He jerked his way through the rest of the tie, dragging Sam’s hips out of balance, and forcing him to work to keep himself upright. 

Sam felt aroused by the time Jim was attaching ropes to either side of the newly tied hip harness. Not sexually, but awake, alert, alive. His focus was dialed in to the narrow perimeter of his skin, and Jim’s presence. He was inside himself, and he didn’t have to think of anyone else. 

He allowed himself to be lifted up onto his toes, as Jim attached first the right side of the hip harness, then the left to the chain of carabiners in the ceiling. He was balancing just barely on his toes, half supported in the hip harness with an upline running up either side like a children’s swing, leaning back into the line attached to his chest harness. This was...almost comfortable. He suspected this wasn’t going to last. 

He was right.

Jim nudged him upright and then released the upline that was attached to the back of his chest harness. It was still attached to him, but the other end was loosely draped through the carabiner rather than securely tied. Lacking that third point of support, Sam’s balance wavered. He braced one shoulder behind an upline, the other in front and let himself sag enough into the hip harness there was enough tension on the lines that he could balance himself against them. 

Once he felt stable enough to pay attention to anything else, he realized that Jim was in front of him, watching amusedly, loosely holding the other end of Sam’s chest upline. 

“Open up. You’re gonna want this.”

Sam let him put the rope in his mouth and bit down, gagging slightly at the fuzzy prickle of the rope, but he immediately felt more secure, so he held on.

Jim knelt on the ground and tied a simple cuff around the ankle of his right ankle, coiling the rope in a tidy pile he left on the floor. Then he grabbed another piece and repeated it on his left ankle. That side he continued with, folding Sam’s leg tightly, heel to ass, spiraling the rope and building a futo. Sam struggled for balance, with just the ball of one foot on the ground, leaning into Jim’s stability and the rope in his teeth, as his center of gravity was jerked around. The bite of the rope digging into this shin was a secondary concern to staying upright as Jim worked his way up one side and down the other, locking and reinforcing the spirals of rope. 

“Alright,” Jim stood in front of Sam holding out his hand. “Let go of the rope.”

Sam considered his situation. He was balanced precariously on the tip toes of one foot. His only other backups for balance were the dubious ability to maintain even pressure with his shoulders against the two lines running up his sides and not pitch himself either forward or backward. The mouthline was the only solid point he had. 

He hesitated.

Jim cocked his head. “Do you trust me?”

And yeah, shit, Sam let go of the rope.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam focused on his core. He focused on keeping his shoulders stacked above his hips, keeping his supporting leg engaged. He was in his body, he was in this moment. He breathed. Feeling the subline connection of his entire body engaged and focused. 

He missed that Jim had taken the rope attached to his right leg and ran it up to the hardpoint. 

“Ready?”

“What?”

And Jim pulled, yanking Sam’s leg out from under him. 

“Fuck!” Sam cried as he fell forward face first, "Yes!" he finished when the hip harness caught above his hips, catching his fall and swinging him upside down. 

"Fuck yeah!" he laughed. The adrenaline rush of being positive he was going to crack his skull open turning into relief and oh the sweet sting of the pain he could now feel from where the hip harness had slid into position. Holy shit, Jim was a genius. 

“Damn right I am,” Jim’s face appeared next to him. Shit, did he say that outloud? Jim reached out, tilting Sam’s face to help make eye contact “Doing good?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Sam slurred slightly. 

“Do you want more, or did that satisfy?”

“Go. More.”

“Excellent.”

Jim picked up a piece of rope and started attaching it to the back of the chest harness. Sam let himself hang, enjoying the burn of the rope on his hipbones. He tensed as he felt tension in the new upline Jim had tied to his chest, took a breath as his chest was lifted slightly into a backbend. 

Sam felt his ankle take more weight as the curve of his body took weight away from the hips. Oh, that was a good burn too. He let out his breath, sank deeper into the position. It felt like he was falling into the wraps across his upper chest. Falling constantly and constantly caught. 

Sam’s ankle was as high as it could go. His body curved down in a graceful swan dive, leaving his head at about thigh height. The hip lines weren’t doing much now, Sam’s weight had shifted enough, but he knew he’d notice the difference if they were removed. That was up to Jim though. This was all up to Jim.

He heard Jim pick up another piece of rope, uncoiling it and running it through his hands as he approached. He tied the rope off the leg that was folded into a futo, then lifted it. Sam grunted as he was pulled into the new shape. This was no longer a clean curve of simple pressure for Sam. His chest still wanted to be face down, but his leg was pulling his hips to right angles. Sam breathed into the position, letting his body relax into the slight twist. 

He felt Jim loosen the line running to his lower hip, and then slowly let the rope run down. Sam tried to resist it, but no longer supported Sam’s left hip dropped, deeping the twist. Sam groaned as he felt the breath wring out of him. 

Sam’s breath came in shallow pants. He struggled slightly, then he pushed back, flexing and forced his torso into alignment with his hips. He could hold it just long enough to get two deep breaths before he let himself sag back, huffing from the exertion and a breath he couldn't quite catch again. That effort might have not been the best idea. He was struggling in the moment, his brain and body riding the edge of control. He could do this, he couldn’t do this. Just breathe, he could- He couldn’t.

He was just about to tell Jim that he had to move when he felt the vibrations in the line attached to the chest harness and felt a wave of relief. Jim was good at what he did. Jim was taking care of him. Jim was amazing. He braced himself as his chest was lowered slowly, then slower, then stopped before the relief Sam knew would come when the line was fully released. Jim was a terrible bastard. He struggled slightly, the pressure almost too much. 

Then Jim let go, instantly releasing the rest of the pressure go in a sudden drop, letting Sam’s torso swing free and Sam felt the relief of a deep breath combine with the pain of the rope biting into the skin of his thighs. He didn’t hear the sounds that punched out of him, busy with the heady combination of endorphins and adrenaline. The hip harness dug in unevenly, attached only on one side, but he pushed into it, taking every bit of support he could. 

Then he felt Jim touch that upline. He whimpered slightly as it released, and all the weight was now hanging off his legs. Fuck the futo hurt. He pulled with the leg with the ankle cuff, taking more of his weight into that line as he tried to settle into the pain in his bent leg. He could tuck himself forward, shift how he hung and move the pressure away from his more sensitive inner thigh and into the thick muscles of his quads. It was pain, it was hard pain but it was good pain. He was good. He was here. 

Jim touched his face. Sam blinked his eyes open, blinked a couple more times to focus.

“Are you ready for more, or are you done?”

“Yeah good. More. Go.” Sam didn’t know what he was getting into but fuck, this was his time to do stupid things. Jim was in control.

And then Jim was untying the line for his folded leg, and yeah, that really fucking hurt and he wanted that off, but the only other rope holding him in the air was the two wraps around his ankle. Oh fuck this was going to be good. This was going to be hard.

“Yes. Yes yes yes,” Sam panted. 

Jim released the line slowly, Sam pulled into his straight leg, engaging the muscles as the weight of his body slowly loaded into his leg. Then the upline released, and he heard it hit the ground. And he was hanging just from his ankle.

The rope was a firm grip above his ankle bone, around his heel, the tremor of muscle tension and adrenaline ran through him. He was breathing in short quick breaths, pushing his exhales out through pursed lips. His mind was buzzing and there were no more words. 

When Jim touched that upline, Sam felt himself swing gently, changing the pressures against his ankle. He whimpered, trying to stabilize himself with nothing to stabilize against. 

And there was Jim’s voice, giving him something to focus on. “I’ve got you. You’re coming down. Tuck your chin. You’re almost done.”

He distantly heard the words, the tap of a foot against his head reminded him to tuck his chin to his chest, curl up slightly so his shoulders would make contact with the ground first as he was lowered. 

The moment his shoulders hit the ground the first giggle came out, the rush hitting him hard now as the pain was less immediate. Once they were both fully on the ground, Jim dragged him close as he untied, let him lean and burrow into his warm chest and arms. Sam giggled and shook, tremors of adrenaline and shock running through him. 

Jim untied his bent leg first, Sam groaned as he stretched it out feeling the blood rush back in a wave, then he curled back in, face smashed into Jim’s stomach as warm hands untied the chest harness, relishing in the soft slow movements of the rope against his skin. He was a little sad when the final cuff around his wrists was untied, but the release in his shoulders when Jim carefully helped move them to the front of his body was distraction enough. 

He could feel Jim’s amused huff, and then Jim gently pushed him away. He flopped onto his back, reveling in the glorious sensation of movement as he stretched his arms above his head. 

Jim tugged at Sam, shifting him so his legs were under Sam’s hips and he could work at untying the hip harness while Sam grinned goofily up at Jim.

“That was awesome.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it.” Jim pulled off the last piece of the hip harness. He reached forward, clasping his hand around Sam’s ankle and the last piece of rope left on his body. “Are you ready for this to come off yet?”

Sam hesitated, still feeling soft and fuzzy and wanting to hold onto that headspace a bit longer. “Not yet.”

Jim’s hand firmed up, twisting the cuff tight once more. Sam closed his eyes, letting himself sink. “Yeah, not yet.“

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated, including random emojis :)


End file.
